


Searching

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt, obsession. Ten post-Doomsday, searching for a crack in the walls of the universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

Darkness. Wires stuck out everywhere; the console room was littered with various bits of technology. The time rotor’s green glow was the only illumination in the cavernous space, other than the dim flickering of the scanner, which did not reach into the shadowed fringe.

A man leaned against the screen, a pair of glasses perched on his nose, his hair in disarray. His face was completely expressionless, his eyes hard. Abruptly, he broke the silence by slamming his fist into the screen and shouting, voice raw.

The ship steadfastly refused to move, the data remaining unchanged—no cracks.

He broke.


End file.
